Life behind the Radio
by Quentin
Summary: First there was life of the rich and Famous now there is Life behind the Radio. Pg for Naked ness and Just plain utter Weirdness also a Slightly Naughtly Word.
1. A Day In the Life of Beat

Life behind the Radio   
By Quentin  
  
A day in the life of beat  
  
NOON:  
Beat wakes up and stares at the ceiling for 6 minuets.  
Beat decides he should be getting more sleep since he woke up so early.  
  
2:30 PM  
  
Beat wakes up and pulls his feet out of bed.  
Beat then gets up and skates to the bathroom. (Yes beat never takes his Skates off, NEVER)  
Soon after beat's Eyes Adjusts to the natural light. Beat proceeds to stuff a pack of dental gum in his mouth.  
After 5 minuets of chewing beat spits the gum out.   
Now beat being the Mr clean he is decides it has only been 2 weeks since his last bath, so he skips the bath.  
Beat Always washes his hair so. Beat grabs the shampoo and conditioner bottles and squirts them in the Toilet.  
Beat then proceeds to shove his Head in the toilet and repeatedly flushes it.  
Beat is done cleaning up for the day.  
  
3:15 PM  
  
Beat Skates toward the kitchen Ready for breakfast.  
As Beat opens the fridge door to see what he has left he notices he has mail.  
Beat decides to just pop two pop tarts in the toaster and then eat them.  
So beat walk outside and Gets the mail from his mailbox.  
Being the outstanding guy Beat is, he decides to wave at a few of the Looking people.  
As Beat skates inside he smells something yummy.  
Beat walks in to see his toaster on fire, so He simply drops it in the kitchen sink full of water.  
After 2 minuets of fishing out soggy and over done pop tarts he decides to slop on some mustard and eat it.  
Beat then skates to the living room where he plops onto his couch and eats his pop tarts.  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Beat is finally ready to go outside and meet his friends.  
Just as beat steps outside he remembers he has to put on some clothes.  
When beet returns with clothes covering his body he tries to step outside again.  
Beat Quickly sets off to meet his friends.  
  
4:30 PM   
Beat arrives at the GG HQ.  
Beat grabs a paint can and starts to sniff around.  
Beat continues to sniff the paint.  
Beat is still sniffing the Paint.  
Beat is on the floor.  
Beat wakes up.  
  
5:15 PM  
Beat enters a conversation with cube.  
Leaves the conversation with the imprint of a women's hand on his face.  
Beat decides to go have a chat with Captain Mishima.  
Beat arrives at the dunkan donuts and pays off Mishima.  
Beat goes back to GG HQ .  
Beat has a shower.  
Beat moves outside to take a look at the traffic.  
  
6:00 PM  
Combo hears crashing outside.  
Combo sees a naked beat in front of a 100-car pile up.  
  
7:30 PM  
Beat and the gang decide to go out and check what's up with Benten-Cho.  
They decide to stop at a new dinner theater that just opened up.  
  
8:00 PM   
Beat is wandering around outside looking for nice spots to lay down his art.  
Beat was kicked out when he had a fight with the waiter about taking off his skates.  
Everyone else is inside enjoying the meal.  
Beat walks around and finds some special pain.  
Beat reads on the can warning very flammable.  
Beat doesn't care so he paints on the side of a Random open wall.  
  
9:00 PM   
Beat Decides it is late so he goes to the Subway station in hopes of jumping onto of a train and riding back home.  
  
10:00 PM   
Beat gets ready for bed.  
Beat turns on the TV onto the news.  
Beat hears on the new that the leader of the GGs Cube! Had saved some children from a burning building.  
Beat goes to sleep ready to get Cube in the morning.  
  
Legal Stuff: in no way do I own Jet grind radio or any of its characters or ideas  



	2. A Day In the Life of Cube

A day in the life of Cube  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Cube Wakes up.  
Cube gets out of bed and walks towards the Bathroom.  
Cube Sits down on the toilet.  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Cube stands up.  
Cube has a shower and brushes her teeth.  
Cube puts on some makeup.  
Cube puts on her Clothes.  
  
11:30 AM  
  
Cube is hungry so she decides to Eat.  
Cube looks in the fridge and pulls out a box of Sushi.  
Cube pops the Sushi in the microwave and waits.  
  
11:45 AM  
  
Cube Finishes her meal and decides to go outside.  
Cube straps on her skates and heads outside.  
Cube is blinded By the Natural light and gets hit by a Bus.  
Cube lands in a puddle.  
Cube gets up Ready to kill something.  
  
12:00PM  
  
Cube sees Beat Skating Quickly towards her.  
Cube decides to wave but before she can say anything Beat takes out a spray can and sprays her in the   
face.  
  
12:15 PM  
  
Cube realizes that beat is very mad for some reason.  
Cube gets Angry and Kicks Beat in the privates.  
Cube grabs beat and Throws him in front of a speeding bus.  
Cube skates the other way towards the GG HQ.  
  
1:00 PM   
Cube spots a new arcade on the way to the HQ.  
Cube decides to go and check the place out.  
Cube walks in the Arcade to see all her favorite games there, Even Pong.  
Cube starts to play the games.  
  
2:30 PM  
Cube Finally stops playing the games.   
Cube decides to go to GG HQ.  
Cube walks out to see Former President Bill Clinton Standing across the Street.  
Cube gives him a strange look while she quickly skates away.  
Cube looks forward to see another Bill Clinton.  
Cube is in shock to see 2 Bill Clintons Coming towards her.  
  
3:23 PM  
  
Cube is On the Run from the many Bill Clinton Robots chasing her.  
Cube turns A corner to see 100 Clinton bots Waiting for her.  
Cube Runs Away to Benten-Cho where she knows she can loose the Presidents.  
  
4:30 PM   
Cube is being chased by hundreds of Clinton Drones.  
Cube hears some Polka music coming from an Apartment window.  
Cube notices All the Clinton Drones are doing the Polka Dance.  
Cube Quickly Skates Underground to the Subway.  
Cube Steals a Ride from a Train and Quickly gets To the HQ.  
  
5:00 PM   
Cube arrives at the HQ.  
Cube Quickly explains all that is happening.  
No one Believes Cube.  
Cube gets angry and kicks Combo in the Privates, then steals combos Boom Box.  
Cube Skates to the Legion of Clinton Drones.  
  
5:15  
Cube is humming the mission impossible theme in her head.  
Cube Gets up on top of a bench and holds Combos Boom Box High into the air.  
Cube plays some heavy metal/Break Dancing music.  
Cube notices the Clinton Bots start to Try and Dance with the Amazingly complicated music.  
Cube watches as the Clinton bots Explode in an Orgy of smoke and Parts.  
Cube sees one Clinton bot in the Pile of rubble who has no problem keeping up with the music.  
Cube throws away the boom Box and Grabs A Machine Gun from a Garbage can.  
(Don't ask me how that got their cause I don't even know)  
  
6:25 PM  
Cube starts shooting at the Mega Clinton Bot.  
Cube notices that the bot is made of liquid Metal and is constantly reforming itself.  
Cube gets angry and Kicks the Clinton Bot in the Privates.  
Cube quickly Skates away as a shower of metal Flies over her head.  
Cube has saved the day… Or has she?  
  
7:00PM  
Cube looks down the street to see Beat!   
Cube notices that Beat is stuck to the Front of the bus.  
Cube waves as beat Moves Quickly away on the Grill of the bus.  
  
7:06 PM  
Cube Decides to go back to the Arcade.  
  
8:00 PM  
Cube arrives at the Arcade.  
Cube sees a new game "attack of the Clinton bots"  
Cube starts to shiver and she walks out.  
Cube notices and electronic hand twitching on the street.  
Cube hears Beat's Screaming.  
Cube Watches as Beat and his bus come along and Run over the hand.  
  
Legal Stuff: in no way do I own Jet grind radio or any of its ideas  
In no way do I own the music to mission impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
